


Один час

by neks6737



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neks6737/pseuds/neks6737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ему всегда было интересно, как работали бы правоохранительные органы, не придумай несколько лет назад один умный человек возможность извлекать последний час жизни из уже мертвого тела?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один час

Чанёлю на самом деле нравилась эта кошмарная забегаловка. Несмотря на то, что столы были липкие, а в туалете воняло мокрыми окурками, тут была еда, приготовленная на настоящем масле, с настоящим мясом и почти свежими овощами, а вместо пива не подавали дурацкий разбавленный концентрат. В принципе, он даже был готов смириться с постоянным хамством единственной официантки.   
Но если бы Чанёль знал, что в соседнем переулке найдут распотрошенный труп — тело отдельно, кишки в ближайшем мусорном баке — он бы, пожалуй, предпочел поужинать дома.

*****

Металлическая дверь прозекторской привычно обожгла холодом, и Чанёль зашел внутрь, потирая пальцы о карман джинсов, надеясь вернуть им чувствительность и стараясь делать это незаметно. Бэкхёна он нашел не сразу — тот залез под стол в попытке достать какую-то металлическую хрень, о предназначении которой Чанёль предпочитал не задумываться.   
— Знаешь, практически все в моем отделе уверены, что на самом деле ты маньяк, — Чанёль стукнул носком ботинка по ножке стола.   
— А мой начальник считает, что ты — неуравновешенная личность, — Бэкхён вылез наружу и, засунув ту самую непонятную штуковину в рот, чтобы не мешала, принялся отряхивать халат. — В принципе, я с ним согласен — асоциальности в тебе хоть отбавляй, скоро через уши полезет.  
— Отличные у меня уши, — тряхнув длинной челкой, Чанёль пригладил волосы на висках, но поймал скептический взгляд Бэкхёна и нахмурился. — Ладно, ближе к делу. Что удалось накопать в парне?   
— Не уверен, что результаты аутопсии тебя порадуют, — Бэкхён достал из коробки упаковку перчаток и протянул Чанёлю. — Резали его, когда он был еще жив, так что… сочувствую. Отчет я сейчас распечатаю, но если зайдете в тупик с расследованием, то ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
Пока Чанёль уныло разглядывал почки жертвы, старый принтер, поскрипывая, выдавал плохо пропечатанные листки. Чанёль наивно надеялся, что Бэкхён разложит все по полочкам, назовет рост, вес, пол, вероисповедание и номер страхового полиса убийцы, так что все, что ему останется — пойти и арестовать ублюдка. Вместо этого впереди забрезжила немалая вероятность того, что придется делать «погружение», а его начинало привычно тошнить от одной этой мысли.   
— Послушай, — мягкий голос Бэкхёна всегда вызывал у Чанёля нелепые ассоциации с ватой. — Давно был у психолога? Здорово рискуешь, тебя могут отстранить.   
— Давно, — пожал плечами Чанёль, кидая почки в банку. — Не вижу в нем смысла.  
Отвернувшись от Бэкхёна, он стянул перчатки и сунул их в мусорную корзину. Сейчас Чанёль хотел одного — сбежать из этого белого холодного помещения, потому что, как бы он ни отворачивался, тяжелый взгляд Бэкхёна чувствовался даже лопатками, которые начинало сводить, как от озноба.   
— Я… я позвоню ближе к вечеру, когда изучу материалы, — вместо прощания Чанёль услышал только позвякивание инструментов, поэтому вскинул правую руку неловким жестом, надеясь, что Бэкхён поймет его правильно

*****

Чанёль искренне считал — если раскачиваться на стуле, то свежие идеи сами собой залезают в череп. А если делать это достаточно долго, то все проблемы обязательно должны решиться без его участия.   
Отчет с результатами вскрытия лежал на столе. Метр восемьдесят, сто семьдесят фунтов, ноль полезной информации, не считая предполагаемого орудия убийства. Чанёль тасовал листы и так, и эдак, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что могло помочь и натолкнуть на мысль, но только голова разболелась.   
Дональд Гаскинс, сорок два года, в базе числился как законопослушный гражданин. Ударили чем-то тяжелым по затылку, связали, потом выпотрошили, как рождественскую индейку. Чудесно, но ничем не поможет самому Чанёлю. За несколько дней он смог узнать имя и столкнуться с бетонной стеной отсутствия улик, что здорово его притормозило. Не судим, не привлекался, не женат, в любовной связи не состоял, долгов нет, а заработка строителя явно не хватило бы на то, чтобы появились должники. Скучная жизнь одинокого задрота с правой рукой в качестве подружки и пятничными посиделками в дешевых барах.   
Вздохнув, Чанёль качнулся в очередной раз; послышался скрип, прежде чем ножка стула с жалобным всхлипом сломалась. Очнулся он через несколько секунд уже на полу и под радостный хохот коллег встал, потирая пострадавший зад.  
— Очень смешно, — буркнул Чанёль и принялся собирать фотографии жертвы, которые случайно сгреб рукой во время падения, заодно отправив в мусорную корзину прошлогодний счет за химчистку, найденный под столом.

*****

— Знаешь, Пак, — деловито отщелкивая пленку, заметил фотограф, имя которого Чанёль опять умудрился забыть, — тебе повезло. Если дело не отберут федералы, сможешь прославиться.  
Покосившись на журналистов, которые толпились за лентой и алчно записывали каждое доносящееся до них слово, Чанёль поморщился и пнул камешек:  
— Или меня вздернут, если появятся новые трупы. Да еще такие неаппетитно пахнущие. Черт, зачем он его кишки вытаскивал? Воняет же.   
— Где твой оптимизм? — хмыкнув, фотограф взял крупный план разодранной грудной клетки. — Слушай, я был на прошлом выезде. Там он еще осторожничал, потому что тут, похоже, работал циркулярной пилой. Посмотри только на это!   
Он сунул палец в громадную рваную дыру в животе жертвы, но Чанёль уже осматривался по сторонам, не слушая его. Противоположный предыдущему месту преступления конец города, документов при трупе снова нет, камеры на перекрестке не установлены, свидетелей тоже нет.  
Камеры? Он быстрым шагом, почти переходя на бег, направился в сторону небольшой автозаправки через дорогу.   
— Эй! — на крик из подсобки никто не появился, пришлось пару раз двинуть кулаком по кнопке вызова. Через несколько минут показался зевающий подросток, лениво почесывающий шею.   
— Чего надо, мистер?   
— Я видел камеры на улице, — махнув удостоверением, Чанёль сунул его во внутренний карман куртки. — Они у вас на записи? Какой интвервал?   
— Шесть часов, на большее не хватает мощности компа, — с мальчишки моментально слетела сонливость. — А что случилось, мистер?   
— Убийство, — Чанёль кивнул на большое окно, в котором отражались красно-синие блики полицейских мигалок. — Покажи, где хранятся файлы.  
— Ага, ща, — мальчишка, словно завороженный, рванул было к выходу, но Чанёль оперативно сгреб его за шиворот:  
— Потом посмотришь. Если я прав, то у вас на камерах должен был засветиться убийца.  
— У нас? Мистер, что же вы молчали? — Чанёля схватили за руку и потащили в подсобку. — Сейчас все посмотрим.

*****

— Зато теперь ты можешь создать фоторобот преступника. У него очень... уникальный затылок.  
Нужно отдать Бэкхёну должное — он действительно старался не смеяться над растерянным Чанёлем, который вот уже минут двадцать внимательно рассматривал распечатки с камеры автозаправки. Ему определенно не везло — камера была дешевая, угол обзора — маленький, а предполагаемый убийца старательно смотрел куда угодно, но только не в объектив.  
— Мне станет однозначно лучше, если ты перестанешь болтать и порадуешь меня хоть чем-нибудь, — огрызнулся он в ответ, стараясь не сильно прислушиваться к звукам, доносящимся сзади.   
При особо громком хрусте Чанёль все-таки не выдержал и обернулся:  
— Что это за фигня у тебя в руках?  
— Реберные ножницы, — невозмутимо отозвался Бэкхён. — Хочешь помочь?  
— Нет, я воздержусь, — побледневший Чанёль нервно сглотнул. — Напомни, что я тут делаю?  
— Пришел составить мне компанию. И поныть в свое удовольствие, остальных ты стесняешься.  
— Нет, я в другом смысле… — не отрывая взгляда от мертвого тела, пробормотал Чанёль.  
— Я единственный, кто тебя терпит? А еще я милый, добрый и твой ровесник, — Бэкхён пожал плечами, снова наклоняясь над трупом.  
— А, — Чанёль задумался на несколько секунд, после чего проворчал себе под нос, отворачиваясь от неаппетитной картины. — Ну, это аргумент.  
Судя по сосредоточенному пыхтению Бэкхёна за спиной, тот решил не отвлекаться на уточнения, а заняться делом. Поразмыслив, Чанёль решил, что это к лучшему. 

 

*****

Это было похоже на удавку.   
Чужие страхи медленно сжимали горло, мешая вздохнуть. В сознании вместо него, Чанёля, была лишь безумная какофония из обрывков странных мыслей, десятков голосов, окрашенных красным лиц и сотен прикосновений, большая часть которых несла боль.   
Это — всего лишь сон, один из тех кошмаров, которыми так любят пугать во время очередной проверки на пригодность; он уверен в этом, но все равно не может проснуться. Штатный психолог часто повторял: «Знание того, что это всего лишь сон, поможет его контролировать». Чанёль мог бы по пунктам перечислить, почему это утверждение — чушь собачья.   
Когда бежишь, спотыкаясь, по какому-то лабиринту из комнат, понимание того, что спишь, не помогает. Даже когда в тебя стреляет очередной ревнивый муж из последнего «погружения», а ты осознаешь, что стреляют на самом деле и не в тебя… даже это не спасает. Кстати, еще одно расхожее утверждение про то, что во сне не чувствуешь боль — тоже ерунда. Потому что сейчас он, Джейн Гонсалес, корчился от боли на чистой и красивой кухне своего пригородного дома, пытаясь зажать рану в животе, а над ним нависал мужчина с пистолетом в руках. Он видел его ботинки — черная кожа от Буттери, которые они наверняка покупали вместе. Чанёль еще успел подумать о том, что очень глупо умирать, уставившись на грязное пятно на чужой обуви, прежде чем его вырвало из кошмара остановкой ее сердца.   
Он сидел на кровати, хватая воздух ртом, вспотевший и несчастный, и думал о том, что Бэкхён был прав, но сейчас уже слишком поздно что-либо менять.

*****

Ему всегда было интересно, как работали бы правоохранительные органы, не придумай несколько лет назад один умный человек возможность извлекать последний час жизни из уже мертвого тела. Да, муторный и сложный процесс, не всегда срабатывает, опасно для погружающегося в чужую смерть, в конце концов. Никто не смог бы заставить оперативника работать по этому методу насильно, но зато раскрываемость таких преступлений — практически стопроцентная, а это не могло не привлекать. Чанёль — один из немногих в их городе, кто рисковал соваться в ад насильственных смертей, но отдача даже его начинала беспокоить участившимися кошмарами. Бэкхён же каждый раз повторял, что для двадцатипятилетнего парня он умирал слишком много раз.   
Когда по вискам успокаивающим жестом пробежали прохладные пальцы Бэкхёна, Чанёль закрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться. Пульс привычно зашкаливало, в ушах шумело, а принятые таблетки — красная с якобы малиновым вкусом и синяя, отдающая привкусом зубной пасты, — остались на языке знакомой приторной горечью. Палата «погружения» напоминала кабину космического корабля и до смешного отличалась от остального участка — старого, с потрескавшейся коричневой краской на стенах, вздутыми полами и пожелтевшими плафонами, на которых остались следы сотен сгоревших на лампах мух. Тут все было иначе — хромированные инструменты, куча мониторов с бегущими рядами цифр, идеальная чистота. Чанёль порой удивлялся, как Бэкхён умудряется выглядеть органично и в этом фантастическом антураже, и в неприветливых помещениях морга.   
Рой Андерсон, психолог, чье присутствие было необходимым, шуршал бумагами где-то на периферии слышимости, Бэкхён настраивал аппаратуру, а Чанёль лежал, крепко зажмурившись, сжимал кулаки — так не было заметно трясущихся пальцев — и ждал. Толстая игла вошла в затылочный имплантат почти незаметно, но первое прикосновение чужой памяти отдалось по всему телу как короткий, но болезненный разряд тока. Его ждали остатки жизни первой жертвы, потому что второй мужчина оказался непригоден для «погружения» — гематома от удара чем-то тяжелым на затылке слишком явно указывала на то, что убийца подошел сзади.  
Последнее, что Чанёль успел почувствовать, прежде чем провалился в темный, затягивающий омут — легкое прикосновение к ладони.

*****

Сознание возвращалось медленно, вместе с болью, волнами накатывающей на измученное тело. Попытка дернуться, пошевелить руками, защититься от раздирающего кожу зазубренного лезвия привела лишь к тому, что нестерпимо заболела голова. Бэкхён медленно отключал аппаратуру и не смотрел на него, все еще зажимавшего чужую рану на своей груди.   
— Ненавижу это, — едва успел сказать Чанёль, прежде чем его вырвало в заранее подставленный розовый таз. — Господи, как же я это ненавижу.  
— Возьми, — Андерсон заботливо подсунул ему таблетки, но Чанёль отодвинул его руку.  
— Успокаивающее потом, сначала позовите мне… этого… как там его, — сознание плыло, а собственная память причудливым паззлом накладывалась на обрывки чужих воспоминаний. — Черт, да того парня, который делает фотороботы, вот!  
— Он уже в коридоре, ждет, — Бэкхён отобрал у психолога лекарство и выжидающе посмотрел на Чанёля, которому ничего не оставалось, кроме как покорно открыть рот и позволить запихнуть в себя таблетки. — Умница. А теперь лежи смирно и не двигайся, я его позову. 

*****  
Эдвард Бойл оказался совсем не таким высоким, каким выглядел в чужих воспоминаниях, но Чанёль уверенно показал на него пальцем, когда увидел того на опознании. Его трудно было не узнать — глубоко посаженные светлые глаза, тонкие губы, даже темно-зеленая парка с логототипом Альфа Индастриз та самая. Чанёля отстранили от расследования, как всегда бывает в таких случаях, но он впервые счастлив этому — ему совершенно не хотелось вести многочасовые беседы с психом, который убивал людей с именами, совпадающими с именами известных убийц прошлого. Дональд Гаскинс и Ларри Эйлер наверняка были бы не единственными жертвами, Чанёль потом нашел в телефонном справочнике еще и Патрика Кёрни с Фрицем Харманом. Забавные совпадения, он смеялся до слез, когда впервые слушал запись допроса.  
— Они убивали людей, — монотонно бубнил Бойл потом на предварительном слушании, порой срываясь на крик, а Чанёлю хотелось встать с деревянной скамьи и выстрелить ему в лицо. — Вы понимаете? Я спасал всех вас! Я мстил за вас!  
Когда Чанёль давал показания на закрытом заседании суда — никаких журналистов, никаких присяжных заседателей, — он размышлял только о том, что нужно вернуться домой как можно быстрее. Полить кактус, покормить электронных рыбок, отдать соседке книгу, которую он одалживал полгода назад, выкинуть прокисшее молоко. Ему не хотелось думать о том, как двое людей, и он в том числе, погибли, потому что кое-кто сошел с ума. Рехнулся совершенно безобразным способом.   
Чанёль уверен, они все равно взяли бы его, уловили связь между жертвами, когда появились бы третий, четвертый, пятый трупы. Рано или поздно закономерность и просто убийственная логика происходящего стали бы заметнее. Они все изучали их истории в академии, и Чанёль недоумевал — как он мог не логадаться сразу?   
Пока Чанёль говорил, адвокат слушал его не очень внимательно, предпочитая изучать материалы дела, а потом косо посмотрел на обвиняемого, невзрачного и довольно тщедушного мужчину средних лет, и бросил короткое: «У защиты нет вопросов». Чанёль понимал его — отсутствие журналистов отбивало всякое желание превращать суд в цирковое шоу толерантности. Судьба убийцы была решена еще тогда, когда Чанёль сплевывал кровавую слюну в палате «погружения». Бэкхён здорово врезал ему, чтобы привести в чувство, и Чанёлю совсем не нравилось вспоминать то, что было перед этим. 

*****

Начинать что-то новое — проще простого, а вот пытаться починить то, что хочется удержать, уже сложнее. Потребовалась не одна неделя для того, чтобы это понять, но когда Чанёль обнаружил себя в прозекторской, прижимающимся мокрым лбом к прохладной металлической ножке стола, а рядом с собой — взъерошенного и перепуганного Бэкхёна, ему стало совсем невесело.   
— Значит так, — заявил Бэкхён, поднимаясь, — сейчас ты идешь домой и спишь.   
— Иду домой и сплю, — покорно кивнув головой, Чанёль поморщился от приступа головокружения.  
— А завтра с утра звонишь Андерсону.  
— А завтра звоню… — автоматически повторявший за ним Чанёль осекся и недовольно фыркнул. — Никому я звонить не буду.  
— Тогда я позвоню. Или приведу его к тебе домой. Или прямо к твоему рабочему столу, чтобы твой гребаный шеф наконец-то вытащил голову из задницы и посмотрел, во что ты себя превратил!  
Злой Бэкхён — хуже трех апокалипсисов одновременно, поэтому Чанёль снова кивнул, молча соглашаясь.  
— Вставай, я тебя отвезу, — Бэкхён потянул его за плечо, помогая встать, а Чанёль внезапно для себя самого сгреб его в охапку, зарываясь носом в мягкие волосы на макушке:  
— Знаешь, я ведь никогда не говорил тебе спасибо.

*****  
Когда-то Чанёль слышал фразу: «Чтобы увидеть, нужно смотреть». Пятнадцатилетнему Чанёлю она показалось ужасно глупой, но взрослый Чанёль однажды понял, что был слишком занят, чтобы видеть то, что на самом деле важно.


End file.
